Rise
by Inlariel
Summary: Allison Jones just wants to be left alone after the death of her parents, But S.H.I.E.L.D has other ideas. And what will Kilgrave do when he finds out Jessica Jones has a sister? StevexOC, KilgravexOC. Posting this in Avengers category because the story mainly takes place in the Avenger story line. I'm terrible at summaries so more info in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I would like to introduce my new story called** _ **Rise.**_ **I would also like to inform you that I suck at writing, however it allows me to have a creative outlet whilst drowning in university work haha. Anyways, I will just give you a heads up on some of the specifics of the story:**

 **Rated: M – Coarse language, Sex scenes/references, violence, mentions of rape.**

 **Characters: my OC – Allison Jones (I know in the comic that originally Jessica's last name was Campbell but in my story it's Jones), Jessica Jones, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Kilgrave, Most of the Avengers and a few appearances from Luke Cage.**

 **I am basing my story off the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Netflix Shows, so if it's not true to the comics then sorry but this is in the Movies category! Also having said that the story will be AU. And to give you a bit of background, what happens in the Jessica Jones TV series comes before the attack on New York in the Avengers in this story.**

 **Anyway! Enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this story and if you have any questions about it don't hesitate to ask!**

 **(Flashbacks are in Italics)**

 **xxx**

" _Dad tell Jess to give it back!" I roared from the back seat, straining against by seatbelt to retrieve my book from my sister's hand._

" _Jessie don't be difficult, give your sister her book back" her father said calmly from the driver's seat._

" _Then tell Allison to stop being so annoying!" Jessica sneered._

 _I could tell my parents were getting annoyed. my mother turned from the passenger seat and snatched the book from Jessica and handing it back to me._

" _Stop acting like babies!" my mother said whilst shooting my sister and I stern looks._

 _I turned to Jessica and poked my tongue out. She returned the gesture and we turned our backs on one another as best as we could in the cramped environment that was our family car. We were on our way to Disneyland for a family holiday, and I had to endure another whole day of being in close confines with Jessica. I picked my book up again and returned to J.R.R Tolkien's masterful work._

 _It was not long before I felt something small but hard, hit me in the face. I looked up from my book in time to see Jessica throwing cashew nuts at me._

" _DAD! Jessica is throwing food at me!" I yelled angrily, picking up the nuts and throwing them back to her._

" _GIRLS! STOP IT NOW!" mother shouted in exasperation._

 _But Jessica would not listen, and neither would I. finally I could see my father tense up. I knew he would shout at us again. He turned in his chair, taking his eyes off the road to stop our fighting._

" _Stop it now or I will- "_

" _DAVID!" Mother screamed as our car sped toward the back of a massive truck._

" _ALLISON!"_

"Hey idiot! Move out the way!" the sound of a car horn ripped me from my memories. I looked up to see a small man in a taxi beeping his horn at me, yelling at me to move. I realised I was standing in the middle of the road and quickly ran to the other side, the man yelling incoherent profanities at me as he drove off into the night.

I leant against the wall of a dirty building and took a deep breath, the cold air filling my lungs and chilling my body. It had been months since I had thought of the day my parents had died. The sound of the car smashing into the back of the massive black truck in front of us and the sickening crunch of bone made my head spin. I slid down the wall and sat on the grungy sidewalk as I tried to regain my composure. The dark street around me was deserted, only the distant chaos that was New York City could be heard. After a few deep breaths I stood up shakily and continued walking.

10 years… it had been 10 years since the crash and yet I could remember every detail, every sound in the seconds leading up to the moment everything changed. The memories haunted me almost as much as what happened after. I could still remember the burning sensation spreading all over my body like fire, my parents slumped over, their bodies mangled and broken, and my sister screaming.

I made my way through the dark streets of Brooklyn towards my apartment. It wasn't much but it was the only home I knew. After the accident, Jessica and I went our separate ways. She blamed me for the crash and refused to see me. I see her occasionally but we never speak, and I'm okay with that. I'm not a people person. Ever since the crash I kept to myself, mostly because I'm a freak but also, I just don't like people.

People will judge you for being different. For not being normal, and me having the ability to potentially level a city doesn't help my cause. I don't hide my powers, why should I? it didn't help my isolation but I wasn't sure anything could help that.

I turned the corner and walked into the dimly lit apartment block that I lived in. it wasn't much but It didn't have to be. I spent most of my time working at the construction site so I wasn't here very often. It wasn't the most glamourous of jobs but it paid okay and allowed be to release the pent up energy that was constantly coursing through my body. I climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to find my flat. The corridor was always dark so finding my keys was a struggle.

"Shit" I grumbled as i rifled through my bag, unable to find the keys.

I sighed and looked around, checking to see if I was alone. When I was satisfied that no-one was watching, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel the energy surging through my body and I concentrated the energy into my palm. I opened my eyes and my hand was glowing a soft orange, a colour that was all too familiar now. I looked back in my bag and using the light emanating from my hand I finally found my keys and opened the door.

My flat was nothing special. It had a small bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen, which is all I needed. I made my way over to the bedroom and dumped my bag on the bed. The room was plain, with a small bed in the middle with a bed-side table and a wardrobe with a mirror.

I sank into the soft mattress and stared at the mirror.

"Man I need a shower" I said aloud.

It was true. My dull blonde curls were matted and pulled into a low ponytail. My small, full frame looked tired, worn and dirty. I had never been beautiful. I was that girl that was teased at school for being ugly. My sister was the prettier one, her dark smooth hair and slim frame was a trait passed on from our mother. Unfortunately, I was not as lucky. However, none of that mattered now. It's not like I had anyone left to call me names. I thought back to when Jessica was in hospital after the crash.

" _I never want to see your ugly face ever again!" Jessica yelled weakly at me from her hospital bed._

" _Jessica please!" I pleaded._

" _No! you are not my sister!" she sat up in bed and slapped me across the face. The force of the hit sending me flying across the room and crashing into the wall._

 _I sat up and shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. I looked up at Jessica, dumbfounded as to how she could have hit me that hard._

" _Jessica wha- "_

" _GET OUT"_

Her words had stung. Not as much as the hit though. It was the first time we realised what had happened to her after the crash. And it was the last time I would speak to my sister for a long while. I was shaken from the memory when I heard a creaking noise coming from the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked softly, rising from the bed.

There was no answer. I crept towards the door and peered through. I couldn't see anything because of the lighting so I pushed the door open and walked through.

"Miss Jones" a voice called in the darkness.

i whipped my around and instinctually I raised my now glowing hands to the intruder.

"There is no need for that I assure you" the voice said calmly.

I turned my attention to the light switch and willed the lights to turn on. Sure enough they did and I caught a glimpse of the man in front of me. He was a few inches taller than me with short and fair hair and was dressed in a black suit.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked warily.

The man took a step forward and I tensed up, raising my hands again in defence. He looked at me and put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said with a warm smile.

"Then tell me who the fuck you are!" I yelled angrily.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson; I have come on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D" he answered.

"Never heard of it" I grumbled.

"I didn't expect you to, I have come to talk, please sit" he said, gesturing to the table in the middle of the room.

I watched him warily as he sat at the table. He pulled out a file from the briefcase he was carrying and opened it. I slowly made my way to the table and sat, willing the energy surrounding my hands to dissipate. I glanced at the file and saw a picture of me attached to it.

"What is that" I asked cautiously, still not trusting the stranger.

"This is your file, its everything we know about you and your power" Agent Coulson told me.

"And just how did you get this information?" I asked sceptically.

Agent Coulson laughed and turned the file around so I could read it.

"It's my job" Agent Coulson said with a smile.

I glared at him and looked down at the file. I was shocked to see so many confidential records in it. I found medical records from the crash, my birth certificate, numerous photos of me using my powers, and records of my personal life and health. I looked up and Agent Coulson and realised this S.H.I.E.L.D, or whatever it was called, was interested in my powers. I sat back in my chair and pushed the file back to him.

"What do you want from me Agent Coulson?" I asked, anger laced in my words.

"Please, call me Phil, and I want to give you an opportunity" he said plainly.

"An opportunity to do what?" I said, now thoroughly confused.

"To do something that will make a difference".

 **xxx**

 **Well there you have it! The first chapter of my first story done. I know it's a bit of a scene-setter but I promise there is much more action to come!**

 **Please read and review! I do not accept any criticism unless it is constructive.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Inlariel xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! thank you to the couple of people who were kind enough favourite/follow this story: dhnysports88, Catsandorchids, abstract0118, RAD092515 and GVCatullus. And a special thanks to abstract0118 for being my first and only reviewer, it was much appreciated! Anyway, here is the next instalment which takes place around 2 years after the first chapter.**

 **Also I forgot to put a disclaimer in so here it is:**

 **I do not own anything recognisable as being owned by Marvel. I only own my OC's**

 **xxx**

 _Two years later…_

"COME ON JONES! STOP DICKING AROUND" Jared yelled.

The head trainer in hand-to-hand combat at S.H.I.E.L.D had me in a headlock. I tried to manoeuvre my small frame to get the better of him, but it wasn't working. After more struggling, he finally loosened his grip and I dropped unceremoniously onto the soft gym floor that we had been training on for the last 2 hours.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU COULD BE A S.H.I.E.L.D AGENT WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO OVERPOWER SOMEONE BIGGER THAN YOU? YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Jared yelled again as he crouched over my battered body, screaming in my ear as if I were a child.

I pressed my head to the floor in exasperation as I heard Jared sigh angrily and walk away, muttering about my failure and how I would never be anything of use. It was nothing new to me. For the last two years I had been training to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I'd had to deal with people yelling profanities at me, all while trying to quell the familiar surge of my powers from emerging and killing everyone in the vicinity. No-one at S.H.I.E.L.D new about my powers, and to be honest, I didn't really understand them either. The only people to know were the top level agents at S.H.I.E.L.D, who were the ones who recruited me in the first place. I was accepted into the program for my powers but I had to train without them, to prove that I was more than what my abilities made me. But so far it wasn't working out well for me.

Finally, I dragged myself off the ground and slowly made my way over to my water bottle that was sitting on the side of the small gym at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in New York. I drank deeply from the bottle, the cool water helping to sooth the pain radiating throughout my body. Jared was the best combat agent at the base and had been assigned to teach me how to fight. He was a harsh and unforgiving ex-British special forces agent who never let up in his attempts to beat me to a pulp.

"Well that was impressive, I've never seen someone take so much shit from someone they could kill in an instant" I looked up as Phil Coulson strode into the gym.

"Yeah well when you can figure out how to control my… deformity… then let me know and I will gladly repay Jared for the years of incessant beatings" I grumbled.

"As I recall, when we first met your hands glowed" Phil said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Hah, I doubt that the bad-guys are going to be afraid of glowing hands" I laughed.

"Yes, I guess you're right" Phil's humour disappeared as looked at his feet suspiciously.

"Phil… what is it?" I asked.

"Hill wants to see you" He murmured, without meeting my eyes.

"Shit" I mumbled, gripping my water bottle angrily.

If Maria Hill wanted to see me, then I knew it was bad. I didn't have many friends a S.H.I.E.L.D and Agent Maria Hill definitely wasn't one of them. She didn't trust me and I didn't blame her.

I sighed and stood up straighter, in a feeble attempt to prepare myself for the onslaught that was waiting for me. I looked over at Phil and smiled. He was the only one who wasn't either afraid of me, or had some sort of issue with me. He was one of the only people I could call a friend.

"It's fine Phil, I'll see you later" I tried to smile for his sake.

"Okay, I'll see you later Ali" Phil said softly.

I smiled at the nickname that only he used and we turned and walked out of the gym together. As soon as we walked out of the door we parted ways. I watched him walk down the well-lit, pristine grey hallways of the main headquarters. Finally, I turned and went the opposite way up to my small room where I had stayed for the last two years while I trained. As I came to the elevator I pushed the button to go down and waited for the lift to arrive.

As I stood in silence I contemplated what Mara Hill wanted with me. I had been called to her office before, mainly for the sole reason of hearing her berate me on how I wasn't good enough to be an agent. I doubted this time would be any different.

As the elevator arrived I stepped in and pressed the number of my floor and leant against the back of the elevator but was surprised when an arm suddenly stopped the doors from closing. I looked up to see a huge blonde man step into the elevator.

"Sorry" he glanced at me briefly and pressed a button on the panel.

The elevator doors closed and I turned to look at the man. He was at least a foot taller than me, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a checked-blue shirt tucked into brown khakis. He was incredibly attractive but I was surprised at his attire given the fact that anyone in the building usually wore the standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.

"Are you a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" I asked obtrusively.

"I..uh…" The man stammered, his blue eyes looking down into my grey eyes.

"Sorry that was rude, you don't have to answer that" I said nervously, wondering why I had blurted that out.

"No…it's okay, I'm just here to see someone" He said nervously.

"Oh, okay" I said and we fell into an awkward silence.

Finally, the elevator stopped at my floor and I moved to leave the elevator.

"Well, have fun then" I said awkwardly.

"Thanks" he replied.

I gave him a small smile and left the elevator. _Well that was odd_ I thought to myself, unsure as to why I felt the need to converse with the stranger. I pushed the thought aside as I arrived at my room. I unlocked the door and walked into the small space that S.H.I.E.L.D had allocated to me. I switched on the lights and immediately went to the wardrobe to retrieve my dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and made my way into the shower. I didn't have long to enjoy the warm water before I had to get out. I changed quickly into the skin tight suit and walked over to the mirror. I sighed when I saw my appearance and attempted to wrangle my curly hair into some semblance of order. When I was satisfied, I walked out of the small, white bathroom and grabbed my keys and left the room.

 **xxx**

"Your assessment is in four weeks and you still can't manage to win a fight against your coach?" I watched as Maria Hill berated me over her huge desk, her face stern.

"Well it's not my problem he has anger issues and takes them out on me!" I glared at her.

"Don't start with me Agent Jones, you may be a powerful asset but don't think for one second I won't kick you out of training!" She yelled, glaring at me from beneath her dark fringe.

I didn't answer. I had forgotten how close my assessment was and it made me nervous to think what I would do if I failed. S.H.I.E.L.D may have been a tough place to work but it was the only place I felt like I could be of use.

"I'm sorry" I said through gritted teeth, not wanting to hear any more of her reprimands.

"Yeah? Well that won't cut it! Either you get your ass into gear and start improving or your out, got it?" She growled, sitting back in her chair.

"Will that be all Agent Hill?" I asked, wanting to get away from her disapproving glare.

"Dismissed" She said gruffly and went back to her work.

I stood and left her office and made my way down the hallway, hiding my flushed face from other agents passing me in the hall. I got into the elevator and sighed as I tried to calm my anger.

"I need to get out" I said aloud, resting my head against the cool metal of the elevator wall.

As soon as I reached my room, I changed into a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie. I pulled my dirty white Converse All-Stars onto my feet and grabbed my phone, keys and some cash and stuffed them into my pockets. I picked up my access card for the base and left the room.

As I walked back down to the lobby of the building I thought back to what Hill said.

" _don't think for one second that I won't kick you out of training"_

I heard her voice echo in my head as I stepped into the cool night air of Manhattan. I walked down the street and decided to visit Hell's Kitchen when I used to live. I needed a change of pace and it was the first place that came to mind.

I went out onto the main road in front of the base and hailed a cab. When I saw one pull over I got in and put my seatbelt on.

"Where to Miss?" The elderly man in the driver's seat looked over his shoulder at me.

"Hell's Kitchen please" I answered.

"Anywhere in particular?" the man asked as he pulled onto the busy road.

"No, anywhere is fine" I replied whilst looking out the window.

The man grumbled, but kept driving. I watched as the city lights flashed as we drove through the busy streets of New York. When we came to a traffic light I watched out the window as a young couple laughed and held hands as they crossed the street. _You will never have that_ I thought subconsciously as I turned from the window. It's not like I didn't _want_ that life, a husband, maybe a few kids and a house in the country. But every guy I had ever tried to be with was scared off by the fact that I glowed occasionally. Most of the time it didn't bother me, but there were times where I wished that things were different.

As I pondered this the driver slowed as I realised we had arrived in Hell's Kitchen.

"Here you are" The man said as he pulled over to the curb.

"Thanks" I told his as I handed him the money.

I got out of the cab and closed the door and turned to walk down the sidewalk. I didn't have a destination in mind but I needed to get out of the cramped base and get some air.

I had been walking for a while when I suddenly heard loud music playing in a bar across the street. I looked up and saw purple lights flashing onto the building and I heard people talking loudly over dance music playing. I watched for a while as people streamed into the building, which didn't look like a club at all, more like a library or a church. I turned away from the peculiar building only to run straight into someone. I stepped back and muttered an apology, not looking up at the person I had run into.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" I looked up in surprise, my eyes widened when I saw who I had run into.

"Jessica?"

 **xxx**

 **there you have it! Please read and review!  
**

**Inlariel xx**


End file.
